


Angel of the Morning

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Morgana wakes up cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Gwen/Morgana, snuggling for warmth”.

Morgana woke up freezing. The sun had not yet risen, so she tried to get back to sleep, pulling the blankets up to her chin and nestling into the pillow, but she was too cold – it did not work. She put her hands under her armpits for warmth, which helped a little, providing heat to her upper limbs, but her feet still felt like icicles. Glad there was no-one else in the room to see or hear her, she kicked her legs, hoping the movement against the sheets would warm her. To her utmost relief, it worked somewhat.

At a more reasonable – but less than satisfactory – temperature, the Lady Morgana drifted off to sleep, dignity still intact.

A few hours later, Gwen’s entrance to her bedchamber woke her a second time. “Good morning, milady,” announced Gwen, moving across the room to the shutters.

“Good morning, Gwen,” Morgana greeted her maid. “Or it would be good morning if it weren’t so cold.”

“It’s snowing, milady,” Gwen told her, opening the shutters and looking out the window. “It’s really bad out there, my walk to the castle was a nightmare.”

“Oh, you could have waited for the snow to stop, or at least until it abated,” said Morgana, frowning. “I would’ve understood.”

“I know, but I wanted to come.” Gwen’s smile was honest, and it warmed Morgana’s heart if not her body.

“You look cold,” Morgana observed, watching Gwen shiver by the window in her servant’s garb. “Why don’t you come closer? Get into bed with me; we can share body heat.”

Gwen flushed. “That’s very kind, but I don’t think –”

“That’s an order,” said Morgana, though her voice did not sound at all commanding, and in fact her teeth were chattering. “I’m freezing and so are you. Get in beside me.” She lifted up a corner of the bedclothes, waiting for Gwen.

Gwen, still pink cheeked but perhaps for a different reason now, took off her shoes and slid in between the sheets. Morgana wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close. She smiled into Gwen’s hair and kissed her shoulder. They lay together, breathing, and Morgana relaxed, body warming up at last.

When Gwen shivered, Morgana held her tighter, pressing up against her back until there was no space between them, bodies entwined between the crisp white sheets. Morgana would have to ask Gwen to change them for warmer linen.

Gwen covered one of Morgana’s hands and sighed.

“I love you,” whispered Morgana, nuzzling Gwen’s hair.

“I love you too,” Gwen whispered back. “But can you get your feet off me? They’re freezing.”

Sleep soon claimed them both, and they would not rise for some hours yet. For Morgana, to sleep with Gwen in her arms was the best gift she could ask for on this snowy morning.


End file.
